


Feeding the wolf

by Skyscape7913



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Idk alpha is just really hot and interesting, Its gonna get real later, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Monsters, Murder, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, Protectiveness, Redemption, Revenge, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Tags to be added, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyscape7913/pseuds/Skyscape7913
Summary: There's a predator caught in my basement. It has hungry eyes. It wants to consume me. I want to let it.Main  Character, Holly, is going to get what she wants, guilt be damned. She wants Owen. Maybe with enough trust and growing together they can become better for each other. But being better for each other doesn't always mean better for the world around them.





	1. Tinder

There's a predator caught in my basement. It has hungry eyes. It wants to consume me. I want to let it. 

Owen paces in the cell of the house my friend used to live in. Morgan told me where to go. I saved him from the walkers and its my responsibility to make sure he doesn't escape, doesn't kill everyone back at sanctuary. They think I've gone crazy but they have learned that there is no stopping me.

Its been years since I allowed myself to be curious, to care. I have a bad habit of trying to fix broken things, ending up fucked up in the process. My latest thing is damn near feral, searching for an exit. There isn't one. Not yet. He's sick, with a cut in his side. I was taught some basics and given antibiotics to help heal it. They gave me everything I needed and then some because they knew one way or another I wasn't coming back. 

"Sit with your hands behind your back on the cell wall. I need to check your wound and I don't need you getting any funny ideas about killing me and escaping. "   
I say, while taking the handcuffs off the table, the sound of metal scraping wood filling the silence. 

"You really shouldn't have brought me here, on your own, in the middle of nowhere, where no one but the walkers can hear your screams." He says as he sits with his hands behind him against the bars. 

I'm fucked up. I know it. Images flash in my mind of him covered in blood and dirt. More of him laughing and smiling. They don't disgust me. They make me shiver. They make me disgusted with myself. Its not right. I don't know what I want from him. Maybe nothing? Maybe everything.

" If that's so then why did you save me after I saved you? You could have let the walkers have me. I was knocked out. You dragged me to safety. " I say, while putting the handcuffs on extra tight. 

"Momentary lapse in judgement. Everything has to die. I'll kill you one day." He struggled against the cuffs. "Extra tight there, huh? Someones being careful. I still have teeth,you know." He grins yellow. 

I shiver, but i'm behind him, so he doesn't see. Why am I like this?

" Speaking of, when was the last time you had a toothbrush on those teeth?" I say, trying to lighten the mood. I'm going to be in the cell with him for the next 20 minutes, dressing his wound. 

"When did the world end again?" He chuckles. 

"Fuck. So I guess in addition to having to hand feed you I will also have to brush your teeth." I say as I open the cage one handed, a bundle of medical supplies in the other arm. 

"Or, you could just let me go." He offers.   
I don't know if he knows why I saved him. I sure don't. 

Its hot in the cabin as I change his bandages and dress his would. I had to cut his shirt off. It kept getting in the way and I got frustrated and took my knife and cut it off. He didn't even flinch. He just looked at me, like he was trying to figure me out. 

He keeps sweating and its distracting and also the dirt from his skin keeps running into the wound im trying to clean. I give up half way through. 

"That's it. You're too dirty to even dress the wound properly. I can't trust you to shower on your own. I don't even know what to do. What did you even do out there? Just eat, sleep, and kill? " I say, exasperation leaking into my tone. My eyes glance across his body and I feel blood creeping into my cheeks.

"We also fucked." He whispers, tilting his head, a knowing glint in his eye. 

I pretend not to hear him.

I don't say a word, and I go and get a bucket of warm water and a sponge and some soaps. 

I place it in front of him, while aiming a gun at him and say, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but I've got to get you clean or you're just going to end up getting worse. I'm going to untie you from the wall bars. You are going to let me tie your hands in the front and then tie them to the roof bars. I'm not taking chances here. I intend to die when im good and ready." 

He follows my instructions, wincing when he has to reach with his hands over his head and it pulls on the wound in his side. He looks magnificent like that. 

"So what now?" He asks, looking at me. His eyes flash over to the gun. " That necessary now that im strung up like Christmas lights? 

"Not really. I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove your clothes. You okay with that? " I say. 

"I don't really have a choice, now do I? But I suppose there are worse things than a pretty girl undressing me and bathing me while I'm tied up. Besides, you already cut my shirt off."

Fuck. He knows. He knows. He knows. Fuck. 

I start with his shoes. Then his socks. Then his belt. I can't look him in the eye. Its only been about a minute but its felt so much longer. I start to unbutton his pants and he makes a grunt. 

"I'm not responsible for what my body does." He says. Its quick and mumbled, but I catch it. 

I see why he said it. There's something growing under the pants im unbuttoning. I pull them down and slide them across the floor. I look anywhere but there. I can't. I take the sponge and start putting water into his hair. I grab the shampoo and I start to massage it in. He leans his head back and has the audacity to groan. He knows. Fuck. I shiver behind him. My insides turn. Its been years. But I can't think about that now. He's my prisoner, a murderer. It isn't right.

" Feels nice. Like when people used to go to a salon and get their hair cut. " he says. 

"I'm just trying to get you clean. " I mumble, distracted. 

When the shampoo is rinsed out I put in the conditioner. I scrub his wrists down to his shoulder, repeat the process on the other arm, I scrub his back, his chest, his stomach, being careful of the wound. I kneel and scrub his feet, his ankles, his knees, his thighs. 

I get to the point where there is no place left to scrub but his genitals. 

"No need to be shy, im sure it's nothing you haven't seen before." He says, looking down. He's the one tied up but I feel like prey. 

"Its been a while " I say, scrubbing around it and around the buttocks. Its hard now. A good 8 or nine inches of it, upright, in my face. 

" I couldn't stop you if you wanted to touch me. " he whispers, shuddering the words out. 

It seems this intimate bathing had gotten to both of us. Or maybe he's just cold. I want to. God, I want to. It's been a week since I've had him here and my mind is going crazy. I dream about it. About this. About him.

"I'm not dreaming again, am I? " I mumble absentmindedly. The words slip out before I even realise I said them out loud. 

He grins above me and his eyes glint. 

"Seems like a dream, doesn't it? Pretty girl kneeling before you, hands roaming from your naked body, who spent the last 20 minutes giving you a sponge bath, despite repeated assurances you're going to kill her some day. " he drawls out. 

"Fuck." I whisper. I want this. I want this so much. But. Its wrong. Why is it wrong. 

"You're a murderer." I say, trying to resist temptation. Trying to repel him. 

"So are you. 14 people, if I recall the conversation correctly. I can't make you do anything. Whatever you do, is your choice. I can live with whatever you choose. I don't have a choice. Can you? " he says. 

"Why resist what you so obviously want? " he whispers. 

I'm frozen. I want it. He's right. Why is he right? He tried to kill my friends, his group killed some of my friends. I killed his friends. 5 of them. 

"Why are you encouraging it? " I ask. 

"Because, a, pretty girl touching me, not the worst way to end an evening, and b, because im interested in how it will play out. I won't suffer for this. You might. I want to find out what you will do now that you have complete power over me. For now. " he says. 

"I won't do anything unless you say I can. Explicitly. " I say. 

"I want you to touch me until you are satisfied. I want you to stop denying your true nature and I want you to do what you want. You are going to slip up and im going to kill you, but until then, there's no harm in a little fun." He says, staring deep into my eyes and smirking. "Besides, im tied up, what's the worst that could happen?"

I take a deep shuddering breath and finally begin scrubbing his shaft and balls. I rinse out his hair and wash off his body. He looks different. The w carved into his head glistens . A reminder. I finish dressing his wound, satisfied with how much easier it is now. 

I take his clothes out so I can wash them and I throw him a sheet. I undo the ropes from the ceiling but leave his hands cuffed. 

As I turn and lock the cell door behind me, I say " it's not that easy. "

Its late at night now. I leave him in his cell and I go to my room. I touch myself and I pretend I feel him. I can still smell him. It takes 3 shaky orgasms before I can finally drift off to sleep. I didn't try to stay quiet and muffle myself tonight. 

 

The next morning I collect eggs from the chickens I keep in the basement for breakfast. I cook some for Owen, and after I finish mine, I go into his cell where he is handcuffed and sleeping. I use rope to tie the handcuffs to a radius while he sleeps. He's on a leash.

I set his breakfast next to me and call, "wake up, its time for breakfast."

He startles awake and then sees me and relaxes. " 20 questions in exchange for food, again? "

 

I nod. 

"First question, why do you kill? "

" because I can, and because we all must die. My turn. Why didn't you touch me last night? " 

I sigh. " I don't know. "

"You touched yourself. I heard you. I would have touched myself too, but. " and he gestures to the cuffs along his wrist. 

"I'm sorry. Safety. Next question. What is your favorite color? " I ask. It's too early and there isn't enough to do today to save me. 

He looks caught off guard. " Green." He says. "My turn. Why don't you touch me now? I'm still wearing nothing but a sheet."

My brain freezes. "Too dangerous. You have too much movement. I'd have to tie you to the wall again..." I say, rambling off the first excuse my brain thinks of. 

"Then do it. You don't have anything better to do. I sure as hell don't " he suggests. 

What's the point of resisting if we are the only people here. 

I feed him his eggs and help him take his antibiotics. 

Then I tell him to stand against the wall. I tie his hands behind his back and make sure its secure. He caresses my hand while I check with his finger. The place he touched tingles. 

This is my choice. I'm in charge. It doesn't matter. that is what I'm telling myself. The truth is I want him and I don't care at this point to hide it anymore. 

I enter the cell and he is eying me curiously. I check his wound bandages to see a bit of progress. 

"I'm going to touch you now. If you want me to stop, tell me. " I say. He nods, tied to the wall next to his bed that's bolted into the floor. 

He's naked. His hair is brushing his chest in soft waves that were previously greasy curls. He looks at ease, not half as nervous as me. His dick is semi erect. I start at his face. I touch his scar, brush his hair back, feel the stubble on his cheek. 

I run my fingers over his lips. His eyes are half open, and he's being surprisingly placid. Letting me touch him. I run my hand down his jaw and lightly grip his throat, and his eyes widen and he smirks at me. 

" im guessing this isn't the first time you've had a guy chained up and at your mercy, huh" he says. 

"No, not the first. The first since the world ended though. Haven't had time for being with people, much less this, since then. " I run my hands over his shoulders, feeling his arms and the tension in them. Feeling his chest, running a finger lightly across the nipple. He has a sharp intake of breath. Its my turn to smirk. 

I kneel down and feel his stomach, his thighs. I'm not kissing anything yet, just exploring. I only get the front half for now. 

"Will you bite me if I kiss you?", I ask, running my hand down his chest to his groin area. 

"Find out." He says. 

I take his shaft in hand and explore it, kneeling up as I grab it. His eyes are hungry. I take one hand and caress his cheek, then weave it into his hair at the back of his head. I tug on it briefly just to make sure I have a good grip and he knows it. He gasps and looks down at me, eyes darkening. 

"Please find out," he says. 

I do. His lips are rough and full and he tastes like eggs. He responds hungrily, and tugs gently on my bottom lip with his teeth. I let loose a moan. I want it harder. And I say so. He draws blood. I'm stroking his shaft and it's almost silky. Precum leaks out and I use that to make it even smoother. He's breathing heavier and im tugging harder on his wavy brown hair. 

" if I'd known you were like this I might have tried to make you a wolf instead of killing you," he mumbles between feverish kisses. 

I don't respond verbally. I back up and stop for a moment to remove my clothes. I'm naked now too. He eyes me appreciatively, eyes lingering on my chest. 

"Too bad you're so short. I'm sure we'd both love to have those in my mouth." He says.

"Speaking of, " I say " You're about to be in mine." I drop down and lick from balls to tip. I feel possessive. I suck and lick to be greeted with encouraging sighs and breathy moans. He's so responsive. I scratch my nails up his legs and he shivers and groans. 

"I'm close" he says.

I keep sucking and licking and stroking until im rewarded with white strands shooting up onto his bare chest. He sighs heavily and groans. His legs are shaking. I help him slide down the bars and I lock the cage and leave it. I go behind to where he is and have him lay in his bed on his back, where I tie his hands above him to the bars. I come back into the cell and stroke him back to full mast. 

"Too bad you can't trust me. I've been told i am amazing at certain things involving the hands and mouth. " he says. "I guess it's time for you to get what you really wanted, huh? "

"What I want I can't have right now. So I'm doing the next best thing. What im betting on is that you know that if you kill me, you are handcuffed to the wall with a potential zombie locked in here with you. " I say.

"Still thinking." He says. "Smart"

Touching him has me so wet that I know I won't need anything to ride him. I mount him and kiss him a bit while gripping his throat. He bites me hard enough to draw blood. I moan and squeeze his throat harder then release. I reach behind me and guide the tip over my clit a few times. It feels so good. I start lowering myself onto him, watching as his eyes roll back and he bites his lip and tenses up. 

"Oooh fuck, you feel good" he groans out. I moan and start rocking back and forth. It hurts a little because its been so long but I like it. Every movement I make he thrusts up into me in tandem. It feels amazing. As I ride him I rub my clit and give out breathy little moans. I cum in less than 2 minutes. I want more. I ride through it and scratch his chest. He bucks. 

"Let me try something" he whispers huskily. 

"What is it ?" I pant

"Let me turn over and fuck you. Ill stay tied to the bars but you will be under me. Let me and I promise you will not regret it." He says. 

I think about it and I can see how I could get out if I wanted so I agree. 

I lay on my back beneath him and guide him into me. He grabs the bars of the cell for support and kisses my neck, biting it gently. That's as far as he can go, with in being bound. He starts to thrust and its slow and deep and I can feel it like a fire building up in again me after the first few thrusts. 

A few more later and he's thrusting through my orgasm, harder ,faster, almost painful. I can't stand up to that pace and I cum again, seeing stars and unable to breath. After pushing me through that, he pulls out and find across my stomach, breathing heavily, and then collapses on top of me. 

"Fuck" I say.

"Fuck. " he agrees. 

I slide out beneath him and I fetch the warm water and sponge him off. Myself as well. 

"So, if I promised not to kill you, would you mind not tying me to a cell wall next time? I don't mind the handcuffs, but I feel limited with them on. Let me show you what I can really do. " he smirks. 

"So you assume there is going to be a next time?" I ask. 

"We both know there will be. I was trying to figure out why you saved me and brought me here. I think I've figured out why. "

"And why is that? " I say as I am putting my cloths on. 

"Because you're a monster too, in your own way. Plus you wanted to feel in control. One day you're going to give me control. You'll see. " He says. 

He's right. I know he is. But I won't tell him what he already knows.


	2. Spark

A week ago she took me, blindfolded, away from the place where my entire pack died. She saved me. I saved her. I don't know why. Every morning she makes me answer questions in exchange for food. I want to kill her. Last night, she finally slipped up and revealed why she saved me. It was not a reason I would have expected.

She's such a pretty girl. Dyed blue hair like a midnight sky. Pretty little neck, soft pale skin that smells like vanilla and peppermint.Eyes that sparkle seagreenor storm grey. She's round and soft and curved like country road. 

I want to devour her. I want everything she has to give. I tell her I want to kill her but that's not all I want to do.Not anymore. She's too interesting. I want to make her bleed and cry and scream.I want to play with her. I want to make her mine, make her pay me back for keeping me in this cage. I deserve freedom. I fought for it. I earned it. 

Last night she was so hesitant. She wouldn't even look at me. Then I heard the moans. That creature left me cuffed and hard and there was no relief. There was nothing I could do but listen. And listen I did. What a symphony. I wanted a live performance. 

That's what I got the next morning, with the barest of coaxing. I could feel her eyes roving over me, even under that sheet. That's fine. Let her want me.

She touched me everywhere, just feeling me. It felt like she left trails of fire behind. Her mouth was perfect, and admittedly, it had been at least a month for me. I wasn't embarrassed. Why should I be. I apologise for nothing . 

The sounds she made, the way she looked writhing on top of me, underneath me. I drew blood. She liked it, I think. It was frustrating not having any power. I couldn't use my hands to dig deep into her hips and pound her against the cell wall, to break her over and over again.

My mouth could have been used better, but why should she trust me? I am going to kill her one day, after all. I have grown fond of her. She sings when she cooks and she named the chickens. I didn't think such softness could exist in this world anymore. I saw her kill 2 of my packmates . She isn't soft when it comes to violence. 

When she comes back from the hunt, I'm going to make her want me. I want her. All these thoughts in my bed have made a low, hot pit in my stomach. It aches, almost. I take my shaft in my hand and stroke it lazily, thinking of her. She would look better with my name carved into her. She wouldn't even feel it if I did it at the right time, not until after. 

She needs to be claimed. Someone else will find us. Someone fiercer than her, more cunning. Someone like me. And I've decided the only one who can hurt her now is me. She's mine. 

She could have at least left a book in her. Its getting dark out. She should have been back by now. I pace across the cage like a wounded animal. That's what I am. That's what he trained me to be. 

My mind is filled with pictures of before the world began. Being kept in a cage smaller than this one, with less food, and definitely less pleasant company. Beatings daily to make me strong. Competing with the other members of the pack for food. I finally got out at 15, but by then the damage had been done.

I liked the movies. Lots of stories about people who were strong protecting those who were weak. Just stories. Or so i thought until I met Rick Grimes . He made them weak with a wall. They never learned to fend for themselves. They were soft. Easy to kill. Prey.

My thoughts were disrupted when she walked through the door. Covered in blood, dirt, and with about ten rabbits on her back. She set them on the table and I noticed a long cut on her arm, the source of the blood.

"You're hurt " I say. 

" Had a run in with walkers. Then with people. The people are the ones who gave me this pretty thing" she says as she cleans the rabbits and de-skins them. 

She looks unfazed. 

 

"You were gone a while. " I say, keeping my face blank. 

"What, were you worried about me?" She says.

"Worried somebody had gotten to you before I could. " I respond. 

"Whatever. I need a shower. Ill make food when I get out." She says. She looks exhausted. 

"Let me show you something when you get out. I promise I won't kill you yet. " I say , sure that she will take me up on my offer. 

"Sure, but you will still have cuffs on. Either one cuff to the cage or both cuffs with roaming room. And just remember in the only one who knows the combination on the lock. How is your wound feeling? " she asks. 

I hadn't thought about it up till now. It seems better. " better." I parse out .

She reddens and says "good."

 

I watch her walk back to the bath room. She has no idea that this big bad wolf is about to eat her up. She is going to be mine. One act at a time. We both want the same things for each other. For us to be better. My version of better is different from hers, is all. 

About fifteen minutes later she comes out and I can smell vanilla and mint. She's wearing a towel. 

"So, what did you have in mind? " she says. 

"Come into my office and we can discuss it." I say as I pat the bed next to me. 

"Cuffs first. One hand to the wall or both hands and able to walk around? " she asks. Damn. 

I don't know which to choose. On one hand, having one hand free opens a world of possibilities. On the other, I can hold her still while I make her forget her bad day. 

"Dealers choice" I shrug and say.

She chooses one hand free. Interesting. She cuffs me near my bed and ties it to give me a little extra room. Trust. Misplaced? Maybe. But I want more of this so I won't mess it up.   
She drops her towel. I have nothing to drop. She hasn't given me my clothes back yet. 

" So, what is this thing you wanted to try? "She says as she sits on the bed next to me and , to my surprise, starts touching herself, just out of my reach. 

"I want to kiss you. All over. Let me." I say.

"And after that?" She purrs.   
I can see her wetness glisten from here. I can smell it. Its all I can do to keep my composure. I feel the blood rush below. 

" Then I'll lick you, taste you, eat you. What else would a predator do to such tempting prey?" I say in a low growl. 

"And what do you want for yourself? " she says, still touch gwith herself too far away for me to touch her. 

" everything " I say. 

 

" only if you give me everything in return." She says, looking thoughtful.

She's staining my bed. I don't care. It will smell like her later when im alone and that's enough.   
I'm near delirious with desire, I can hear my pulse. I agree. 

She moves down so that I can comfortably reach her and the first thing I do is grab her by the throat. She doesn't look scared like I expected. She looks excited. I lean down and kiss her and she tastes like minty toothpaste. Her lips are soft and insistent. She threads her fingers in the hair at the base of my scalp and tugs. I shudder. 

Then she moves my head to her neck and lets go, hands roaming over my back and arms while I kiss every inch of her neck, leaving little lovebites so anyone who sees her knows she is mine. I move down to her pillows chest and I simply caress and lick until she's whimpering. I move down, kissing the stomach, until I get to the apex of her thighs. 

She has blonde hair here, like someone dusted her vagina in gold. Like one does with treasure. I take my free hand and grasp her ass and pull her up to me, and I take a long, slow lick up her slit. She shudders and sighs. Little licks all around her clit but never quite touching it. She pulls on my hair. Hard. Maybe it's time to make it better. 

I take my free hand from beneath her and pull her to the edge of the bed and I kneel. I lick her clit in slow, even, pulsing licks, speeding up, listening to her moan, and slowing back down. Then I take my finger and slip it inside while I lick hard and slow. Then two. I curl them up in tandem with the licks, hitting that spongy spot that drives all girls crazy. She seems to want more. I go faster. Three fingers. I can feel her quaking around me. She's so close. 

I look up and meet her eyes and she breaks around me. Its beautiful. She moans and shudders and I just lick her through it. I wish I had both hands because im so hard it hurts. 

After she stops, she looks down at me with lust filled eyed and drags me up to kiss me. Her other hand is fumbling around trying to find my dick. I stop her and get on the bed over her. I take my dick and rub the head over her clit a few times before entering her slowly. Her eyes widen and she moans long and loud. I thrust in and out, hand at her throat, looking for something, anything I could use to carve my name into her. 

I can't find anything, so i guess a bite will have to do. 

She's Damn near senseless underneath me, babbling. Its cute. I'm about to cum .no. not yet. I reach down between us and rub little circles around her clit in time with my thrusts, and in under a minute she's just as close as I am, if not closer. I bite her, hard, on the shoulder and that sends her spiralling. She cums first, but I follow close behind.

My semen goes all over her for the second time that day. She looks beautiful in it. She's panting, spread out beneath me. Hair every which way. 

My bed is nothing more than a raised cot and so I lean close and mumble "did you like that, pretty girl? If you feel half as good as I do then I know you did. Let me out and I can be even better" I whisper in her ear while my hand slides up her plush side.

She looks like she is about to agree but then she snaps out of her stupor. " it won't be that easy. Nice try though " and she , and I'm not sure why, kisses me and then leaves the cell. She unhandcuffs me from the cell and takes the cuffs away. 

I say, " it was worth a shot "

She just smiles and walks backwards to her room.   
Five minutes later she comes out in an oversized t shirt and starts cooking the rabbits. She cooks 2, and stores the rest in the freezer.

Luckily before she brought me here she got a generator and some appliances and made some rudimentary indoor plumbing.   
I'm starving, I realise. She slides a whole rabbit and some potatoes through the cell door, then sits on the outside and starts eating hers. 

"What, no 20 questions this time ? " I inquire, while sitting across from her and eating my food.   
"No. I got enough out of you tonight." She shrugs.   
We eat our dinner in silence and then she says good night and goes to bed. 

I dream of her that night. Running through the forest, chasing her. I lose her and I panic. It turns out she was chasing me. We chase one another until the sun rises and beats against my eyes, telling me to wake up.   
I don't want to. This is too good of a dream


	3. Ignition

I lay awake for most of the night, thinking of what just happened and what it means for me. For us? Is there an us? Am i just fooling myself? I went out yesterday and I nearly died. I fought harder to get back to him. Why? 

Thoughts blaze like wildfire in my mind. I wonder if he cares, or if this is just some manipulation tactic so he can get out and kill me and everyone in my old group.I shouldn't care this much. I killed 3 people yesterday and im more worried about what Owen thinks than the lives I took. 

Maybe that's just how the world is now. They tried to kill me first. Three men. I'm lucky I got away with nothing more than a superficial arm wound. I wonder if I will ever be able to trust Owen enough to set him free. I can't keep going out alone. Its dangerous. 

I sigh and lean my head further back into my pillow, curling into myself. I can't keep him in a cage forever. I will slip up. He will escape. Wouldn't it be better if I was the one who let him out?   
These thoughts swirl and I slip into a dream. 

I'm running from three men, they are chasing and I can smell blood. I know that if I reach home I will be safe. The tree line grows up around me and suddenly im trapped, cornered. I draw my machete and prepare to fight or die. 

I hear twigs snap in the underbrush next to me and glowing yellow eyes meet mine. A wolf emerges, growling, and begins to circle me. The men catch up. The wolf sees them and rips them to shreds. It turns around and rips out my throat. I wake up. 

The dresser squeaks lightly as I open it, taking out a tank top and some jeans. I pull them over my body and notice a purple bite mark on my shoulder and several dark bruises on my neck. I smile and put my hair up, going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. 

I go to the pantry and take out some dried boar, placing it in some water to soften while I go below and collect eggs and feed the chickens. As I pass, I see that he is still sleeping, snoring softly, looking huge on that small cot. He barely fits. I feel bad. Eenie, meenie, miney, and Moe are pecking at the dirt floor, and laid four more eggs last night. 

"Good job girls. Feeding time. " I say as I throw seed down for them. They crowd the place, clucking excitedly, and I collect the eggs while they are distracted. 

I go upstairs and I clean the eggs off and then start cooking breakfast. Ham and eggs. Delicious. I start humming and dancing around while I cook. The morning light streams into the room and makes everything a warm, honey color. It feels good to be here, to exist right now.

Its warm inside but not too warm. Its the perfect day to tend the garden a bit and do some curing . Last nights hunt was so fruitful I won't have to get rabbit for at least a week. Ill still have to go check the traps in a day or two. 

"Good morning, Holly. " I hear from behind me. I turn and see him stretching languidly on his cot, sheet covering his lower half. The sun catches in his hair and eyes, making them a warm brown, like chocolate. God, I miss chocolate. 

"Good morning, Owen.How did you sleep? "I reply.

" I slept well, or as well as I could. I doubt this cot is as soft as your bed. " he says, as he gets up, letting the sheet fall, as he saunters over to the bars, gripping them and smirking at me. " I appreciate the lack of cuffs. How is your arm? " he eyes the bandage on my arm, going from elbow to shoulder. 

" it will heal. I just bleed a lot . How's yours? Ready to have the bandage changed and cleaned and for your antibiotics? " I counter. 

"Yeah. But breakfast first, im starving. " he says, as he walks back and sits on his cot. "Also, would it hurt you to leave a book in here or find a tv and play some movies for me? I get bored by myself" 

" the second I find some books when I go out ill bring them back, but there aren't any here. No tv's either. " I say, walking the food over to his cell. "Stand back against the wall. "I say. 

He looks puzzled but backs up. I spin the combination and unlock the cell, bringing both plates in and locking myself in with him. Its time to try and trust him to eat by himself. I sit down and slide his plate over to him, along with a water bottle and his antibiotics. 

He looks down, and starts eating. "So, this is nice. Eating with my hands. "He says

"I figured, one day I'm going to have to let you out of here. Might as well let you eat your food yourself. The worst that can happen is you kill me, but you know that you will die to, because the combination on that lock will die with me. So I figure, as long as you are in the cell, I'm safe. " I reason. 

" safe from death, maybe. " he says. 

I just look at him. He's beautiful. Wild hair, wild eyes, lean. I want to trust him, but for now, the only thing I trust him with is my body. If he harms me he harms himself. 

"Those bruises suit you. The bite especially." He says, eyes roving over my body. 

"Yeah, I noticed that this morning . "  
I say. 

"Just marking what's mine. " he replies. 

I blush and eat the last bit of my food. He's been done for a few minutes now.   
"So, time to change your bandages. " I say as I take the first aid kit and slide it through the bars to me. I open it and take out the bandages, ointment, and the scissors.   
His wound is less red now on the edges and is looking improved, he winced as I prod around it, looking for signs of pus. "Sorry. Its looking better. " I mumble as I take off the old bandage, sanitize the area and apply a new one. I put some antibiotic cream on it as well.   
He grabs my hand as I finish and I look up at his face. He takes my hand and pulls me up to standing but doesn't let go. I don't make any move to leave. 

" You're not going anywhere just yet" he sighs as he buries his face into my neck and inhales. His arms circle around me and bring me close to him. 

"And why is that" I say. My breath catches in my throat as he kisses my neck. 

"Because this time im not limited. And I know you don't need to do anything today after the big haul you got from hunting yesterday. So that means you're all mine." He mumbles as he kisses higher up my jaw. 

I make to reply but his lips silence me, softer than yesterday, and his hand presses into the small of my back while the other grips my ponytail and forces my head back. I have my hands placed on his chest, trapped between us, and I can feel his heart beating a million miles a minute. When he breaks the kiss his eyes are dilated and gleaming. I feel almost dizzy. 

"Do you trust me?" He asks.   
"No. " I say

"Good." He rumbles out. 

He grabs my ass and picks me up, spinning us so I am up against the cage bars. He kisses me and bites my lip, grinding into me. I wrap my arms around his neck and thread them through his hair, tugging hard, and he gasps and sighs and deepens the kiss, his tongue tracing my lips, a question. I let him in.

He moves us over to the cot and starts reaching under my shirt, taking it off of me while he kisses my neck. I scratch down his back and he shudders above me, unbuttoning my pants with a new urgency.   
"Is this what you wanted? " I sigh, shuddering slightly. I feel intoxicated. 

"No, its not enough. I told you I wanted everything. I won't stop until I have it. " he says, kissing down my stomach, leaving fire eating away my common sense in its wake. 

I lift up and let him take off my pants, both of us naked now. He kisses and bites down my sides and lower and lower until his head is between my legs and I'm gripping his hair because fuck, that feels amazing. Its like molten lava building up in my stomach, each lick sending me a little closer to the edge. 

He inserts 2 fingers and with each curl coaxes more moans and sighs from my lips I shatter around him, and he moves up and kisses me. I can taste myself and I can taste him. My mind is fuzzy and he looks so Damn predatory. His eyes are gleaming and he's smirking. 

"We have just begun, pretty girl. You won't be able to think when I'm done with you. " he says as he looks down at me while slowly stroking himself. 

I pull him into a kiss and scratch down his chest and guide him into me. He sucks in a breath through his teeth and he groans softly. I push him so he's laying on his back and rock back and forth, finding a good rhythm and getting caught up in it. 

I can hear him breathing hard and his hands are dug into my hips as he thrusts up in tandem with my movements. Slow and steady turns Into feverish and frenzied and I climax, shuddering over him, with my fave buried into his neck kissing and biting him. He growls and flips us over, thrusting through my orgasm and pounding hard and fast into me. He grabs my throat and kisses my chest, I scratch down his back and moan, dizzy and sexdrunk. I can't take this pace and soon im cumming again. 

He reaches between us and drags it out for a seemingly impossible amount of time, circling my clit at the same brutal pace he's pounding into me. I'm seeing stars. He stops and his cum spurts out onto my stomach and chest, and he pulls me close and holds me tight while he finishes. We are both panting, sweating, foreheads touching, eyes closed. 

He pulls me close and enters me slowly, lips pressed to my forehead. I sit up while he's in me and straddle him while he sits, moving up and down slowly, kissing him and caressing his face, his shoulders, his back. I move down and kiss his jaw, lower to his neck, and I bite his neck and he groans and pushes me down onto him hard and grabs my ass and the back of my neck.

Its slow and deep, and we end up climaxing together, with him pulling out just in time. We stay in that position, not moving, for a bit. Its intimate, almost romantic. Just holding each other. 

"This is nice. Quiet " he murmurs into my hair, which has long since fallen out of its ponytail. He pulls me closer as he says it. 

"Yeah. " I reply. "I wish I could trust you with more than this. " 

"I wish you could to. But you can't. "  
He looks likes he wants to say something more, but thinks the better of it. His dark eyes are captivating. And it's so nice and warm here. 

"At least we have this." He says, putting an arm under my head to cushion it and looking down at me. 

"We?" I ask, looking up into his eyes. 

"Yeah. We." He seems to think for a moment. "You belong to me now. You know that, right?"he asks

I think for a moment. I know I do. That's just how I am. Its how I always have been."Yeah, but you don't belong to me yet, so I can't trust you. " I say.

"I won't kill you. Not anytime soon anyway. I can't promise the same for anyone else who crosses my path. " he says, seeming to chew on the words before they leave his mouth. 

"That's comforting" I snort. 

He smiles at me. I smile back. Its not love yet. But I can feel it blooming into more than simple lust and curiosity. I get up and get dressed, picking up the plates and medical supplies, and leave the cell. He makes no move to escape. 

"So, can I have my clothes back anytime soon or am I just going to be wearing a sheet for the rest of my life? " he says after I finish putting everything away. 

"Shit, I keep forgetting. One second. " I say as I go get his clothes from outside on the clothesline, surprised that it's late afternoon. 

When I come back inside he's waiting at the cell bars. I slide him his clothes and he catches my hand and holds it for a split second before letting go. I feel my stomach flip. Fuck. I'm done for. 

I go back outside and check the garden, watering it from water collected from a nearby stream, watching the sun turn the sky a million impossible colors , shades of pink and orange and red and purple. Its gorgeous. I go inside and shutter all the windows , dimming the lights, and sing to myself quietly while I prepare dinner. Spaghettios and canned yams. Yummy. 

"What's that song? It sounds familiar. " he asks me. 

I blush when I realise I've been singing can't help falling in love with you. "I'm not sure. It was just caught in my head. Dinners done. Are you hungry? " I ask.

" yeah. Spent a lot of energy earlier. Besides, it smells great. " he says, sitting down crosslegged on the foot of his bed.

I open the cell and walk in, food in hand. He takes his plate and his spoon and sits back down, patting the remaining space. "Sit and eat with me" he says. 

I listen. As we eat we talk. 

"So, what is your favorite color? " he asks me. 

"A nice blue grey is probably my favorite. Do you have any favorite foods? " I say. 

"I think probably flame roasted boar. It was always my favorite prey to hunt." He responds.

"What were you like, before? " I ask, taking another bite.

"Weaker. " he replies, as his expression becomes closed off. 

"Sorry. " I say. 

"You?"he says.

"Weaker. " I say. "I think everyone was. We had to get stronger or die. I lost everyone. I think most people did. "

"Yeah." He mumbles, finishing off his food. 

"So, what now?" I say, putting my plate to the side and folding my hands in my lap. 

He grabs my hand and pulls me into his arms. "I don't know "he says, as he absentmindedly strokes my hair. 

I don't know either.


End file.
